Changing North
by mwykes
Summary: A war fought in the south, thousands of Northern men lost to avenge their fallen Lord and Heir. The South believed that the North would go back to go the wasteland they called home and never change. Not on his head, the north needed to change. A smarter Eddard Stark, inspired by the great works of 'Reborn into Wild Westeros' by Arkane 007 and 'Will of a Lady' by abbyzlife26.
1. Prologue

Prologue

'At Last' Eddard thought as he saw the grey land of his homeland rise up upon the horizon, for too long had he been away fighting in a war for the very right to survive. The Mad King had inflected more suffering on the North than any other with the loss of both the Lord Paramount and his first- born son coupled with the thousands of men who had marched south under the call of justice. 'Ha' Ned thought 'justice did the north get we brought down a 300-year dynasty just to put a man who would laugh at the death of innocent children'.

Despite all this, the loss that hurt him the most was of his sister who had run to what she had believed to be her best chance of freedom but had still ended up locked in a tower in Dorne rather than the Stormlands as she had feared. "The gods can be cruel can they not my lord" Lord Howland Reed spoke from beside him at the head of the column men returning with home with their Lord.

"Aye, they can Howland but we can only make the best of their will" replied Eddard. "Do you plan to tell your southern wife of your nephew or stick with your bastard son cover story?" asked the only other survivor of the Tower of Joy Lord William Dustin of Barrowtown. "If I have learnt one thing of this war Will it is that the south can't be trusted so she shall remain in the dark of Jon's true origins and so shall the rest of Westeros" Ned sharply cut back. Silence rained down for some time as the Army of the North marched closer and closer home before being disturbed with a question from the man to his right. "What do you plan to do with the north Ned, back to what to we have always done?" questioned his friend from the tourney of Harrenhall. The Lord of the North sat silent on his horse thinking of the question posed by his friend and closest bannerman. "The North can no longer rely upon the South as this war has shown, we survived Winter for over 8000 years before the dragons came and bought us all down to our knees forcing the North to suffer the harsh cold of Winter while sending men to die all over Westeros. It is time that changed" Ned replied in a voice that Howland could only describe as if the Kings of Winter had spoken through him.

William exclaimed "you aren't thinking of independence from the Iron Throne surely Ned" "have no fear William that is not my plan, I mean to change the North's mindset for too long it has been solely on Winter now we must plan for more than that". A fleeting thought of an being the Stark that returned to the throne of Winter passed through Eddard's mind, but this was soon pushed away when he remembered his oath to the new king. He may not like how the war had changed Robert but he was Stark damn it they stuck to their word.

As the ride home to Winterfell continue Eddard dreamed of plans for the North, plans he knew his Father and Grandfather that hoped to complete before his Father got caught in his Southern ambitions. His plans were numerous with his mind constantly at work thinking of new ways to strength both his family position and the North as a whole. When he finally saw his home, he was kicked his horse into a gallop racing towards eager to see his son for the first and to catch up with Benjin, he was less eager to see his southern wife Catelyn but was hopefully of a warm welcome. He rode beneath to gates of Winterfell to be greeted by a nervous looking Catelyn with a babe in her arms and a sad looking Benjin who looked as he had aged 50 years in the last year alone.

No words were spoken as he dismounted before Benjin rushed forward to hug his brother. They shared a moment as Benjin repeated over and over "I'm sorry". The brothers parted with Lady Catelyn coming forward and presenting him with his son. "Your son my Lord, his name is Robert Stark, Robb for short" she said, nervous it appears to Ned about the naming the child without him. "A fine name my Lady, he will warrior and a leader like his namesake" Ned replied. He did say a silence pray to the old gods in his head that Robert Stark was more like Robert Baratheon of the Vale than Robert Baratheon first of his name who had lost himself in the war.

Benjin spoke "come brother there is much to do that needs your approval". "Ha already putting me to work Benjin, aye you are right there is much to do more than you know" and with that Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and the North strode forward into his castle to begin his great plans for a stronger, more powerful and in his wildest dream independent North.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After having cleaning, himself up from the journey home, Eddard walked at pace towards the solar of the Lord's of Winterfell taking in the feeling of being home again after such an awful war. Arriving at the door to the Solar Eddard paused as he remembered the last time, he had seen his father just before the God's damned Tourney that had sent the whole world to hell. Building his courage, he pushed open the door and looked upon the solar.

He entered remembering the times he had been called here by his father to discuss his talking over the Moat Cailin to provide the North with more security of their southern neighbours. Plans that had now been completely destroyed. He stepped around the ancient weirwood desk that had been in this solar for as long as the Starks held Winterfell and taking a seat. As he started clearing the papers that had both been his fathers and Benjin's whilst he was the stark of Winterfell there was a knock at the door.

"Ned do you have a minute?" He heard Benjin call from behind the solid door. "Come Benjin we have much to discuss". Benjin entered and sat in the chair opposite him. "First Ben, you must know that you have no reason to be sorry regarding the happenings of the last year" "But Ned I knew she ran off with him, I knew and didn't nothing; didn't tell Father or Bran and look what happened. I, Benjin of the House Stark have come to ask you Eddard Lord of Winterfell for permission to join the ancient brotherhood of the Night's Watch to atone for my sins". Ned sat in stunned silence as Benjin made his request to go and pay for the imagined crimes.

"Ben I can't grant you permission to do this. I will set out my reasons before you interupt" Eddard replied when Benjin went to protest. "House Stark is the weakest it has been in nearly 300 years, before this war we had a strong Lord with an Heir, spare and third. Now if you join the watch, we will have me a second born son raised to Lord and a new born babe that could be taken by Winter's chill" Benjin was frozen in shock at the way in Eddard laid out the possible doom of House Stark when he went to speak Eddard got their first "So Benjin what I need from you is to help me get this House back to the top as we were before the Dragons. You will be given lands to rule over and you will marry and have an heir. Once you have you have done this only then can you go to wall to sit and wallow in self pity for imagined sins".

This last statement from Benjin really knocked out any bluster from his sails but before he could reply to his brother Eddard continued "You shouldn't blame yourself for the sins of others. There many who must shoulder the blame for this war but the chief amongst them are Rhaegar and Lyanna themselves. They were selfish and cowardly as they ran to hide than say to world what they had done. This was the catalyst for it all and whilst I miss her everyday Ben we must not discontinue what she did."

This was the straw that broken Benjin as upon hearing that this brother didn't blame or hate him for his part in what happened, he began to cry. Eddard rushed forward and held his brother close, letting him get his grief and pain out. Once Benjin he managed to compose himself Eddard continued "Whilst we lost we have most of family we still have something of Lyanna to hold on to. Jon is not my bastard as I have informed the world but the 'True-born son of Rhaegar and Lyanna' but he will never sit the Iron Throne as I think we have had enough of Dragons. He will be raised as a son of House Stark and if he proves himself worth then I will grant him lands and make him a banner to my son." This once again shocked Benjin into silence. He took a moment to think through Eddard's words and found that this was the best possible solution.

"Well you truly are full of secrets aren't you Ned, I am glad that you were able to save something from Lyanna. I understand what you say regarding my grief and pain but I don't know when this will become true in my heart. I would ask you for some time away from Winterfell so I can have some distance from the memories." Benjin requested from his brother.

Ned thinking back to his plans regarding the North saw an opportunity here so said to his brother "I think that would be best Ben, if you agree I will write to Lord Manderly and request that he take you has late foster. I would like for you to learn to manage a city, captain both trade and warships and command men in battle" "Ned why would you request this of me?" Benjin replied. "Because Ben the first thing I am going to do is rebuild what should never have been destroyed. The Winter Fleet will be remade to protect the North."

"But Ned how will we will be able to pay for this?" Benjin asked in shock of the Quiet Wolf's ambition. "Well Ben, I take it Father never spoke to you of the old values of Winterfell? The values full from the time that the House of Stark waged war on the andals…" Eddard replied with a wolfish smirk upon his face.


End file.
